It is known that a certain number of products are sold in bottles that must have a luxurious appearance and therefore have a high cost price. As such packages are often small in capacity, either because of the high price of the product or because of the use made thereof, it has already been thought of to produce bottles which give the package its luxurious character and which hold a refill on their inside containing the product sold.
In this way, at the time of the initial sale, the user purchases the bottle containing the refill, and when the product contained in the refill has been used up, a second refill need merely be purchased; its price is not so high, because there is no need for it to have a luxurious appearance. The new refill need merely then be placed inside the bottle, in order to obtain the identical product to that initially sold.
Refill bottles also have the advantages of enabling storage of refills in less volume than that required for storing the complete bottles of this kind.